guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Otyugh's Cry
April 2007 update Otyugh's Cry: changed to "For 10..25 seconds, all allied animal companions gain +24 armor and cannot be blocked." -- Nytemyre 19:16, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Aww too bad. I always got a kick out of reading this skill description. I had fun imagining the one in a million chance scenario where some ranger in a desperate situation shouts Otyugh's Cry and five wild animals just so happen to swoop in and kill the mobs for him. -- Wang 17:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) HAHAHAHA! It has a use now! 69.128.205.96 21:17, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Does anyone think, that the talk above this one should be deleted or otherwise archived? :/ — Poki#3 , 10:37, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Makes sense but wait 1 week. Gail had mentioned these are working changes with possibility of some changes. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:50, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Bug? After this update, Otyugh's Cry doesn't show up in the control panels of allied companions. Is this a bug, or is the shout invisible? mikkel 17:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :After testing against the Master of Enchantment, it is DEFINATELY not affecting any pet other than your own. Guardian is definately blocking my heroes' pets from hitting that Zaishen master. --Kale Ironfist 21:30, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I won't use it until it's fixed, but I'll go ahead and buy it... I run 3 Tank Masters in hero battles, so it will be VERY useful to me... lol --Frvwfr2 22:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Your own heroes can use the skill to buff their animal companion. +24 armor and no blocking is a huge advantage for such a low cost, long lasting shout. --Kale Ironfist 22:40, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I just tested it with myself using Otyugh's Cry and then my hero using it. Both times, it only effected the pet belonging to each person. --Curse You 23:26, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::That's just how pet shouts work. Call of Haste also works only on the pet of the user. 213.84.230.131 04:17, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Read the skill description again. mikkel 08:45, 6 April 2007 (CDT) No need to come down on these guys so hard. OC used to effect all pets is all and now it doesn't but it makes all pet attacks unblockable. It works wonders for me. Since when could any profession keep all their atacks unblockable 26 out fo every 30 seconds for 5 or less (expertise) energy and an extra +24 AL to the pet? -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:22, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Fox's Promise, Guided Weapon, EDA+Unseen Fury, Expose Defenses --Gimmethegepgun 12:50, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::*FP is an elite enchantment that can be removed, costs 10 energy, casts in 1 sec, ends if you miss, and doesn't last as long. ::*GW costs 15 energy with a 2 second cast and doesn't last as long. ::*EDA+UF are 2 skills and not one, one of which is elite and I won't get into the rest as they are 2 skills. ::*ED is the closest but still costs 10 energy with a 1 sec cast and is a hex which can be removed, not to mention doesn't last as long. ::Lastly, you completely ignored the point I was trying to make by listing all these as I was only pointing out that it is a very strong skill now for a Beastmaster in general and if it were to effect all your team's pets it would be hugely unbalanced. Currently 2-3 energy on average to have an unblockable and higher AL pet is worth a skill slot (for a dedicated beastmaster) IMO. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:02, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::I was answering your "Since when could any profession keep all their atacks unblockable 26 out fo every 30 seconds" question. Note how all of them can be kept up for more than 26/30 seconds. I know that this skill now is awesome for a beastmaster, having made an awesome beastmaster build about an hour after the update and it uses this (for aspenwood, ward against melee and sliver armor are so annoying) --Gimmethegepgun 18:51, 6 April 2007 (CDT) It was a rhetorical question, but I doubt you even know what that means, smartarse. Nerfed The very worst skill in the game has now been nerfed. VegaObscura 21:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Where was I when that happened? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 06:21, 11 April 2007 (CDT) "fixed" is the correct term — Skuld 06:35, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, I made the above post after looking at the skills new description. I was only basing it on what the update notes said, assuming now it would make only your pet hostile to your target, and action you can do simply by pressing the spacebar; but making pet attacks unblockable is not that bad. VegaObscura 09:10, 11 April 2007 (CDT) This skill hasn't been nerfed in any way shape or form, it has been buffed substantially, it still provides great armor, but now, instead of uselessly making all the animals around attack your target, now your pet is unblock-able, which means the insane pressure applied by using Enraged Lunge, can not be blocked, and that is one of the things that can aggravate a tank master the most is when their main form of dps, is blocked. So this skill actually has buffed beast masters quite a bit.Kijik 17:37, 11 April 2007 (CDT) I actually liked it better before the update. We ran around in TA as a joke originally with three rangers with pets. All of us brought differnt conditions. Use Otyugh's Cry and Broad Head Arrow for daze and cover with cripple, bleeding, poison, and burning while spamming Brutal Strike and you could get casters to drop in seconds. It was gimicy, but fun to play. --Rururrur 04:02, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :What's the difference now? That each ranger has to pack an OC to buff their pets? --Kale Ironfist 04:04, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::That has always been the new functionality, it was just a description error. Pet shouts only affect your pet, even though some of them suggest otherwise — Skuld 05:09, 16 April 2007 (CDT) History note I had placed that "history note" (as you called it) there for those that aren't familiar with the skill change and are still under the impression that it worked like before. This is a resource after all and if you check out the talk page people keep thinking it's a glitch, bugged, nerfed, etc. I was simply trying to eliminate talk page traffic for those that didn't want to read through it. I figured after a month, the note could be removed but currently there is a misunderstanding as to what the skill did/does. Please revert for a month and then remove it again. I'm tired of correcting people over this skill. -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 08:49, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :There is no confusion aside from ANet having an incorrect description. People weren't discussing why it didn't work on allied pets because it used to but because the description said it did after the patch. They fixed it later. I also fail to see how "reducing talk page traffic" should ever be a goal, let alone a reason to alter an article. --Fyren 10:07, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::The talk page traffic I was referring to is all about how they were thinking the skill was malfunctioning. Confusion. If the info was on the main page in a short and easy to read format then that would have avoided the confusion in the beginning IMO. I guess I'm not trying to stop talk page traffic (I misspoke) but the confusion of incorrect statements made there. I was only trying to be proactive but if you insist, then so be it. I'm used to it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:22, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::Depending how you look at it, the skill was malfunctioning. As I said, the description was wrong. Not the old "turn untamed animals hostile" version but the current version. It used to say all allied pets got the armor and were unblockable. --Fyren 07:46, 18 April 2007 (CDT)